Saving Judd
by Tonight We Rise Skillet
Summary: Judd is still in the Global Community, and the kids want to get him out.Will they be able to get him out? You have to read Judd is missing, to understand the story.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice bright sunny afternoon at the gas station. Mr. Stain, Emma and the kids are downstairs where the customers buy their items.

They all miss Judd, he has been gone for months. Because he's with the G.C.

They are talking about Judd.

"We haven't seen Judd in months, " said Lionel.

"I know, I wonder if he's doing good," replied Shelly.

"It's not the same without him," said Mark.

"How long is he going to be in the G.C?" Asked Vicki.

"Once your in, you can never get out, that's how long he's gonna stay," answered Zeke.

"Why don't we go get him out of the G.C?" Asked Vicki.

"That is a good question, wait is that an idea?" Asked Emma.

"Yeah, it's an idea," replied Vicki.

"That's a good idea, but I don't think we could do that, 'cause we might get killed," said Mr. Stain.

"Would it hurt to try?" Asked Vicki.

"Hmm, yeah, but we need a plan," said Lionel.

Judf was leader, now that Judd is gone, Lionel took over.

"Does anybody have a plan?" Asked Emma.

"No," said everyone.

"I guess we can't go save Judd," said Vicki sadly.

"Don't say that, we will think of something, " replied Shelly.

"Somehow we need to pass the guards," suggested Mark.

"Yeah, but how?" Asked Zeke.

"I know, one of us should distract the guards", suggested Emma.

"That's a great plan," said Zeke.

"We should try it," said Mr. Stain.

"Before we decide anything, we should pray about this and see what God wants us to do," suggested Mark.

"We should always ask God for anything, " said Emma.

"I will pray," said Zeke.

Everyone closed their eyes and folded their hands.

"Dear God, we thank you for this day, we pary for Judd Lord, we pary that you would keep him safe. God we want to get Judd out of the G.C. If you want us to get Judd out, Lord, then help us, if not then don't let happen. We love you , and thank you, in Jesus' name Amen.

"Amen," said everyone as they opened their eyes, and unfolded their hands.

Vicki had tears coming out from her eyes, down to her face. "I miss Judd so much."

Shelly embraced her. "Vicki, we'll get him out, I promise. "

"Alright if you promise, then I'll have to trust you", replied Vicki as she hugged her friend, and she wipped her tears off of her face.

Shelly stepped away to break the embrace. "I'm your friend, you do trust me, right?"

"That's right, " replied Vicki.

"What do we do now?" Asked Mark as he was bored.

"I don't know," answered Zeke.

"Why don't you all go out for a walk? Mr. Stain, and I are going to clean up this place," suggested Emma.

"Sure, we will," said Lionel.

The kids walked toward the door, Mark opened the door, and held it open, and the kids walked out of the building. 


	2. Vicki is thinking about Judd

"Where should we walk to?" Asked Shelly.

"I guess anywhere," replied Zeke.

The kids walked on a dirt path. It was nice and warm out, and the birds were singing, it was so beautiful.

But to Vicki is wasn't, all she had on her mind was Judd. She sighed slightly.

"Since we are outside, why don't we walk over to the G.C blinding, and get Judd out?" Suggested Shelly.

The name Judd made Vicki hurt, she misses him so much, she doesn't want to hear Judd's name, it will make her cry.

"Mr. Stain, and Emma wouldn't like it, and we will get killed," replied Lionel.

"It's the only way to get him out," said Shelly.

"But, we have to wait on God," replied Mark.

Isn't making Vicki happy, it made her feel sad.

"Yeah, we should wait," said Zeke.

"I'm going to go walk on my own," said Vicki.

"Ok, be careful, " replied Lionel.

Vicki walked away from the group. She is seeing if all this Judd talk would clear her mind, but no, it didn't, she was still thinking about him. Now the young teen was crying. "Why Judd? Why did you leave?" Vicki fell on her knees crying.

The kids could hear her crying.

"Do you hear that?" Asked Mark.

"Yeah, it's Vicki, " replied Shelly.

"Maybe she's hurt, let's go see," said Lionel.

The kids turned around to go where Vicki was. When they saw Vicki on her knees, Shelly ran up to her. "Vicki."

Vicki looked at Shelly. "Leave me alone."

The others came up to Vicki.

"Vick, what's up?" Asked Zeke.

"Judd, that's what's up," said Vicki as she wipped the tears off of her face.

"Look Vick, we are waiting for God to see what He wants us to do," replied Zeke.

Shelly held out her arm and hand out to Vicki.

Vicki took Shelly's hand, and Shelly pulled her up on her feet.

"Will you wait on God?" Asked Zeke to Vicki.

"Yes, I will," answered Vicki.

"We should head back to the gas station, it's turning to evening," said Lionel.

The kids walked down the dirt path toward the gas station.

"Do you feel beter now Vicki?" Asked Shelly.

"Yeah, I guess," answered Vicki.

"Good," replied Shelly.

The kids made to the gas station, and they entered the building.

"Good, your back, I made dinner, " said Emma.

"We are hungry, " replied Lionel.

"Let's go upstairs, " said Mark.

"You really cleaned this place," said Vicki.

"It looks good," said Shelly.

"Thanks guys, " said Emma.

Everyone walked down the hallway, on the right, and left there were doors, they must be some kind of room.

They walked up the stairs and they took a right, and that was where the kitchen was. The food was already on the table. They sat at the table, they are having spaghetti.

"Who'd like to pray?" Asked Emma.

"I will," replied Mr. Stain.

Everyone closed their eyes, and folded their hands.

"Dear God, thank you for this food, thank you for Your blessings, and please keep Judd safe, thank you in Jesus' name Amen.

"Amen," said everyone as they opened their eyes, and unfolded their hands, and they began to eat. 


	3. Lionel's dream

It was night time, the moon was brightly shining in the night sky, and the stars are shining too.

Shelly, and Vicki shared a room. Lionel had his own room, Judd was sharing with him, but not that Judd's gone, he has the whole room to himself. Mr. Stain, Mark, and Zeke shared another room.

They were all sleeping in sleeping bags, on the floor.

Lionel was having a unusual dream.

"Judd... we came to save you," said Vicki.

"Yeah, the Lord said, that we could get you out," replied Lionel.

"Get me out," said Judd.

The kids got the keys from the G.C guards Vicki unlocked the jail sell, and Judd walked out of the sell.

"Let's get out of this hell like place," said Mark.

The kids ran as fast as they could, but the guards shot Lionel, and he died.

Lionel woke up, he was scared, his heart was beating fast. What if that really happened to him? Now he couldn't go back to sleep.

He decide to pray about this, as he was praying he calmed down, and he felt the Lord with him, he finished praying, and he closed his eyes, hoping that he'd fall asleep.

Maybe God is telling him, to get Judd out of the G.C. Hopefully nobody gets killed.

Lionel fell asleep, and he heard a voice say, "Get Judd out, I'll keep you safe".

Lionel smiled in his sleep, he knew that was God speaking to him. 


	4. Going after Judd

Lionel woke up, it was in the morning, he unzipped himself from the sleeping bag that he was in, he rose from the ground, he got into his backpack, he pulled out a t-shirt, pants and boxers, he put them on.

After he was finished getting dressed he headed downstairs. He saw the his friends awake, Emma made breakfast, Mr. Stain, Emma and the kids were eating.

"Come on in, and eat," said Emma.

Lionel made his way to take a seat. Emma handed him a plate of pancakes. Lionel picked up his fork and ate.

"You never sleep in," said Vicki.

"I had a dream," said Lionel as he had food in his mouth.

"What was it about?" Mark asked.

"God spoke to me in a dream, it was about us saving Judd," said Lionel.

"So, do you think we should go save him?" Vicki asked.

"Yes, go ahead, if God told you, then yeah go," answered Emma.

"After breakfast we're leaving," said Lionel.

"Mr. Stain, Emma are you coming with us?" Zeke asked.

"sorry, but I have to stay here, and work, and Mr. Stain is helping me," said Emma.

"Well it looks like a job for us kids, " said Mark.

The kids finished eating their breakfast. They rose from their seats, and they said their goodbyes, and they headed out the door.  



	5. Vicki

The kids are on a dirt path walking to the Global Community. All Vicki could think of is Judd, she loved him so much, she remembers the day they met, and to the day they dated, she can't wait to see him.

"How long is it from here?" Mark asked Lionel.

Mark made Vicki stop thinking about Judd, she hates it when she's in deep thought, and when someone talks, she stops thinking about her thoughts.

"More than a mile," answered Lionel.

"No wonder why we left in the morning, " said Shelly.

It was now quiet, nobody said a word, now Vicki was thinking about Judd.  
She remembers he asked her to go somewhere with him, to go get his car, in a taxicab, he was crying, and that was the day they became good friends.

And they grew up falling in love with each other, and now Judd's gone, it's been hard for her, but now they are going to save him? She feels better about it.

Hopefully he's still alive, when she sees him, she's going to give him an embrace, she can't wait to see him, she's looking forward to see him, Vicki was so happy, she was in a good mood, she hadn't been a good mood in a long time, 'cause Judd was gone, that's why she hadn't been in a good mood.

They had some fights, but her friend Shelly would save them from breaking up, but now this is the best day ever for Vicki, she's saving the one she loves, once he's out, her and him, can finally be together forever.

Judd, we are coming for you, she thought to herself.

Now you know what Vicki is thinking, lol. 


	6. They found Judd

"Guys we're here," said Zeke.

It was a large brick building, some of the windows have jail bars.

"It looks like it was some jail," said Mark.

"There is grauds outside everywhere," said Shelly.

"Plus Judd could be anywhere," said Vicki.

"What do we do?" Mark asked.

"Remember one of us is going to distract the grauds," said Lionel.

"Shelly and I will go distract them, you guys right to find Judd," said Mark.

Mark took Shelly's hand. "I need you to pretend you broke your ankle, fall in front of them, I will stand back and watch if they are going to pick you up, I'm going to punch them. Sound good?"

"Let's do it!" Shelly said.

Mark let go of her hand, she ran near the entrance, and she fell to the ground. "Ow my ankle."

The two grauds saw the young girl. "Are you ok?"

She began to fake cry. "I bro-broke it."The grauds walked over to her.

"What happened miss?" One of the grauds said.

"I wa-was run-running from th-this boy," replied Shelly.

"Let's take you inside, " said the other graud as he was going to pick her up.

Mark walked behind the graud that is not doing anything, he punched him in the back of the head, and got knocked out cold.

The graud that was going to pick up Shelly looked behind him. "Why would you do that fool?"

"Because I can," Mark punched the graud and he got knocked out cold.

Shelly stood up on her feet. "Let's go in."

"Yup," replied Mark.

Mark tried opening the door, the doorknob wouldn't turn. "It's looked."

"The grauds might have the key to the door," said Shelly.

"You check them out to see if they have the key," suggested Mark.

Shelly walked up to the grauds that were on the ground knocked out cold. She bent down and got into their pockets. She felt something like a key, she pulled out the key out of his pocket, she stood up on the ground, and walked over to Mark and gave him the key.

Mark took the key he unlocked the door with the key. He opened the door, and they both walked in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The other group was still outside looking to see if Judd is there.

"Obviously he isn't here, let's go inside with Mark and Shelly," suggested Vicki.

"Your right," replied Zeke.

They heard a girl's scream.

"That souned like Shelly, " said Lionel.

Once they heard that scream they ran to the door that Mark unlocked.

They saw a man holding Shelly's arms, and other man holding Mark's arms.

"Let them go!" Vicki pleaded.

"I know what you are here for," said the graud that was holding Shelly.

"Just let go of our friends! " Lionel demanded.

"I'm not finished, your here to save your friend, " said the graud.

"Blake, I know it's you, remove your mask," said Lionel.

He removed his mask. "You were right, let's put you in the jail sells."

"Let them go," said a voice. It came behind Blake and the graud.

Everyone turned around to see who talked. "Judd!"

"Like I'd do that," replied Blake.

"But sir, he is the new leader, so we have to listen to him," said the graud.

Blake sighed. "Fine," he let go of Shelly.

The graud let go of Mark.

Vicki ran up to Judd with her arms wide open. "Judd!"

Judd smiled and he wrapped her in a embrace. "I missed you."

"Me too," said Vicki.

"Can we have Judd?" Lionel asked.

"Yes, he's free to go," answered Blake.

"Yay!" All of Judd's friends said, and they hugged him.

"We missed you," said Zeke.

"Me too," said Judd.

"Let's head back to the gas station," said Shelly.

Everyone broke the embrace.

"Let's go," said Judd.

They all walked out of the building, and they made it safely to the gas station, and they all lived happily all together! The end. 


End file.
